Harry's New Scar
by YamiLogan
Summary: Harry has a new scar that no one can see, but they can feel it. The scar of love. Hermione has finally been with him like he always wanted. New people, new relationships, only thing seperating them from happiness is Lord Voldemort, who once more, is tryin
1. Chapter 1

It was August 1st when Harry Potter awoke and saw that it was already morning. Getting up he saw that Ron was still fast asleep.

"Oi, Ron, get up, it's morning, your mum has probably already made breakfast." Harry told his sleepy friend in hopes he would get up. He didn't even stir. "RON WAKE UP, I CAN SMELL TOAST DOWNSTAIRS!!" Harry yelled into his ear. Ron jumped at the noise. "Whats going on? Fire?" Ron asked , Harry told him that it was morning, so they both went downstairs.

When they finally got there, they saw that Hermione and Ginny were already up, eating and talking about something Ron and Harry could not hear, yet Hermione started laughing when they came in.

"What's so funny girls?" The boys asked in unision.

"Nothing that you would understand Ronald." Ginny answered.

"Fine, I don't care anyway." Ron answered back.

"Then why did you even ask?" Hermione asked, sticking out her tounge.

"Because I could."

After breakfast, the 4 went out to the backyard where they played a bit of Quidditch. Since Harry was great at catching the snitch, the teams were Harry and Hermione against Ron and Ginny. It seemed even, Harry had to do double the work since Hermione was horrible on a broom.

After playing Quidditch a bit, they went back inside to find that they had their lists ready for them.

"So Harry, do I still have to try out for Keeper?" Ron asked, hopeing for a no.

"Of course Ron, it wouldn't be fair otherwise, but I doubt that you won't get picked, your the best we have had since Oliver left." Harry answered.

"Awww, oh well, guess you're right, then again...since I have to show that there is no one better then me, there is a good side to it eh?" Ron said laughing.

"Yeah Ron, gloat now, when it comes time for you to practice, you will do what you always do, get distracted and save some goals by kicking them on accident." Ginny said across the brown table, laughing like mad.

"Laugh now Ginny, but when you see me blocking everything what are you going to say then?"

"Wow, look at that, Ron is good for something then just being a human puppet for me to make fun of" Ginny replied laughing even harder.

"Well, come on Ron, guess we should go and get some of our stuff in our bags now, we won't have time to do it later" Harry said after Ginny was done laughing.

"I reckon you're right, lets go."

So the boys went to their room, as did the girls, and packed their belongings. It was odd how the room seemed clean when they came down, yet it took almost an hour to get their stuff back.

~September 1st~

"Come on boys, or we will be late for the train!" Yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was September 1st, the day they get to finally go back to Hogwarts. Harry had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Not that he didn't like staying at the Weasleys, he loved it. It was just that he had been away from Hogwarts much too long, Hogwarts was like his home, better then living with the Dursley's at any rate.

When the guys finally came down they were panting, their trunks weighed a ton.

"Finally, where have you boys been?" demanded.

"Pig was flying around and did not want to go in the cage Mum, sorry it took so long." Ron replied back at his spastic mom.

"Well lets get going, the girls are already in the car waiting."

So they got in the car, one they got from the Ministery of Magic, so they were all easilly able to fit in the car. Once they got to the train station, waved them all good-bye, kissing them all before they went onto Platform 9 3/4. When they got there, they got on the train and tried to look for a compartment. Finally they found one with their 2 other friends, Logan and Aleasha, two kids also in their 7th year at Hogwarts, and in Gryffindor.

"Hey guys, mind if we come in this compartment? Everywhere else is kinda full." Hermione asked.

"Not at all, come on in guys, nice to see you." Logan answered.

"So, how was your summer guys?" Aleasha asked.

"Meh, same as it always is, every day we played some Quidditch, Chess, ate, slept, good old stuff." Ron answered before anyone else.

The ride to Hogwarts was nice. Logan and Aleasha talked about what they did over the Summer. From the looks of it, they had been dating since 5th year and no one knew about it. All Summer they went to each others house and slept there.

When they finally reached Hogwarts and changed they ate the last of their treats that Logan had bought for everyone (his parents were rich since they made so many potions that helped people.).

When they finally got inside and the first years were once again sorted, Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, stood to make a speech, everyone went silent for him.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," The Headmaster said, greeting everyone, "I hope you have all enjoyed the Summer and can only hope you will enjoy your year at Hogwarts. To our first years, note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. And also, that this year, we are to be having a Christmas Ball. Also, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year will be Professer Smith. Good luck Professer."

At those words, a man stood up, and bowed. He was no older then 40 or so, very young looking. After he sat down, the plates filled magically with food. Everyone dug in in an instant eating anything they could reach.

"So Harry, still plan on being an Auror?" Hermione asked after about 20 minutes.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean, Aurors are just for catching Death Eaters and hunting down Voldemort right? So...what happens to them all once the Death Eaters are all gone, and Voldemort is killed?"

"Hmm, I guess we will then get different jobs, I have always wanted to see what Unspeakables do."

After they had finished eating, and Hermione and Ron brought the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room, they all went up to their dorms and unpacked. Then they went to the Common Room, and chatted. It seemed that Ron was the only one who had not found love yet. Harry and Hermione were sitting in a chair, talking about something he could not hear. Logan and Aleasha were on the couch, Aleasha had already fallen asleep on him, so he tried to sleep too. Ron just looked around...and finally decided he couldn't do a thing, so he went up to bed.

"Harry, I was wondering, for the ball, even if it is still 3 months away...do you think we could go together?" Hermione asked silently.

"Of course, there is no one I would love to go with more then you" Harry replied, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione blushed a bit, then got up saying she was going to go to bed. Harry did the same, and was about to ask Logan if he wanted to come, then saw the "situation" Logan was in, and decided to leave them be.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, Harry got out of bed and reached over to the table by his bed for his glasses. After getting them on he glanced around the room. Neville was snoring away, Seamus was mumbling in his sleep, and Ron was gone. Seeing that Logan's bed was still empty, thought he must still be sleeping downstairs. Harry got up and walked down to see if anyone was there. To his delight Ron and Logan were there playing chess. Harry looked around and saw very few people up. Hermione and Aleasha were talking about something he couldn't hear.

"Morning harry, sleep well?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw him.

"Not bad, how about you?" Harry responded.

"Horrible, I woke up and it felt like I had been sleeping on rocks."

Ron sniggered silently, yet Harry heard him. After the girls left for breakfast Harry went to watch the guys play chess.

"So, do anything last night Ron?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, define 'anything'" Ron said to Harry, sniggering even more.

"You did something to Hermione's bed didn't you?"

"Heh, yeah, I am glad it worked too, she's been yelling at me all summer, as you remember, so I had to get her back."

"Fine, but no more tricks, I don't want her yelling at me anytime soon, got it?"

"Don't worry mate, I'll make sure Ron here won't do anything he will regret." Logan said, giving Ron a sly glance.

"Hehe, knew I could count on you, well I'm gonna go down and get some breakfast, wanna come?" Harry asked while getting up.

"Sure." Ron and Logan said together.

Together the three guys went down to breakfast. Hermione and Aleasha had saved Harry and Logan spots for them. Ron was forced to sit next to Colin and Harry. While they were eating, the ghosts popped out of no where again, scaring all of the first years, like normal. After eating breakfast the 5 went and roamed the castle for awhile.

"Hmm, guess we should go, we have double potions first today...with the Slytherins still...joy." Ron said with disgust.

"Well, it won't be so bad this time. Now we can make fun of them." Logan said, smiling.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"I checked with everyone I know that would be with us, it's gonna be us 5 with 3 others and 4 Slytherins. So like I said, won't be AS bad, but still a bit bad."

"Hmm, I can only hope your right on this mate." Ron said with a glance to the left as a third year, by the look of her, went past Ron and almost hit him.

It took them 15 minutes to get to the door to the dungeons, and of course Malfoy, Pansy, and to everyone's astonishment, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Look who's here, scar-head, weaselbeak, two mudbloods and a complete idiot." Malfoy said, sneering at all of them.

"Big words for someone who only makes it in Potions because the teacher feels sorry that he has such a loser for a father." Logan said right back to him.

"How dare you speak to me like that."

"Dare? Who said anything about a dare? I was pretty sure I was talking truth and wisdom, no dares were involved."

Everyone laughed at Malfoy. Just then, Snape came up behind them and told them to get in. Just like a routine, Malfoy and his gang went to one side of the dungeon while Harry and his friends went to the other side. Harry looked and saw Lavender, Mike, and Derek sitting in the room with them. Harry waved at them, and in return, got a wave back.

"Quiet down everyone, today we will be brewing a potion I can only hope you can all make. It is not a very complex potion, yet if made wrong, can do serious damage. The potion is called the "Apocelite Potion". If made right and the drinker of the potion is going through a rough enough time, this potion will pretty much just make his life go back to normal. Can anyone tell me what could happen if it is brewed wrong?

Hermione and Logan both raised their hands.

"Yes miss Granger?" Snape said, looking at Hermione.

"If brewed wrong, the Apocelite Potion can explode and anyone caught in it can turn into many different things. So far the only things people have been turned into have been a lion, eagle, hippogriff and a banshee. Of course, they don't turn into just one, it is a mixture. No one yet knows why they turn into these animals though." Hermione answered, and of course, was correct.

"That is correct miss Granger." Snape said."Now, if you do manage to make it wrong, you will most likely be kicked out of Potions. Not because you would easilly kill everyone in this room but because it is a very simple potion that only idiots can make wrong."

So for the rest of the hour everyone started making the Apocelite Potion. Snape was right, Harry thought, it was a very simple potion that he could have easilly made in his first year. When they were all finally done, they cleared it away and packed their bags.

"Before we end this lesson, know this, you will write a 1 foot essay on how to make this potion, why it is easy to make, and what happens if it is made wrong." Snape said before the bell rang.

As everyone cleared out of the room Ron and Logan waved bye to their friends as they had to go to Astronomy next. Harry, Hermione and Aleasha on the other hand had to go to Charms. In Charms they learned the complex charm that could turn anything into ice. Hermione of course got it on her first try but Harry and Aleasha had problems. They, like the rest of the class, were given homework and had to practice the charm. When they met up with Ron and Logan to go to the Common Room they started to chat.

"So, what did you do in Astronomy?" Harry asked Ron and Logan.

"Same as ever mate, we looked at stupid charts." They both answered.

"Well, we have 2 hours of nothing to do now."

"You could practice turning things into ice you know." Hermione said, giving Harry and Aleasha quick glance.

"What, and ruin all the time we could use to think up....yeah your right...I guess I could..." Harry said looking glum.

"Well, since I have nothing to do, I'm gonna just sit and read." Said Logan, taking out his book.

Once they got back to the Common Room, giving the Fat Lady the password(jellyhoops), Logan sat on the couch again and started reading. Harry and Aleasha started practicing their Ice Charms. Ron sat and looked into the fire and Hermione read in the comfortable chair. After about 45 minutes Aleasha got up and sat by Logan, leaning in close to get more comfortable. Harry, still practicing his charm, froze some water in a vase and it exploded.

"Watch it!" Dean said as he got hit with some ice.

"Sorry, didn't think it would do that." Harry said, apologizing.

After their break was up they went to the rest of their classes. In Transfiguration they learned how to turn an animal into another animal. The animal never stayed though, it would always turn back in 10 minutes. Since all their classes were done they again went back up to the Common Room and they all collasped.

"Man this day felt so long..." Ron said sleeply.

"Yeah, I'm gonna just fall asleep in this chair...too tired to get up." Harry said, already closing his eyes in the chair.

Hermione sat in the chair with him and rested her head on his chest. Surprised, Harry looked down and saw her, he started playing with her hair as they both fell asleep. Ron had already gone up to bed, feeling lonely again. Logan had put his books on the table and fell asleep instantly while Aleasha went onto the couch to wake him up.

"Come on Logan, lets go to your bed." Aleasha said, pulling Logan off the couch.

"Why can't we just sleep on the couch again?" Logan asked irritably.

"Because I woke up and first years were staring at me, so come on."

Finally, Logan got up and they went to his dormitory. He got in his bed and lifted the sheets for Aleasha. She got in and they started kissing slowly, finally they fell asleep in each others arms. Late at night Logan woke up, someone had just come in the dorm, two people by the sound of the steps. He looked up to see Harry and Hermione kissing, they fell onto Harry's bed and Hermione closed the drapes around it. Logan, looking away, saw Aleasha's hair by him, he started playing with it a bit before drifting off to sleep once more.

~Saturday, first day with no classes~

Waking up, Logan saw that Aleasha was still sleeping, her head on his chest again. He looked around, he saw that the drapes were still shut around Harry's bed, and could have sworn he saw girl's underwear on the floor. Thinking it was just his imagination, he fell asleep once more.

Waking up, Harry looked over and saw Hermione right by him, just like she was last night.

"Man, I can't believe what I did last night." Harry thought in his head.

"Your telling me, just hope that Ron doesn't find out, you know how he always had a thing for Hermione." A voice inside Harry's head said.

"How could he find out? Not like anyone would tell him, only Hermione and I know." Harry thought back.

"Let's just hope it stays that way eh?"

Harry, shaking his head, looked around and saw that the drapes were stll closed. Thinking to himself that no one could have possibly that that Hermione and Harry did anything, Harry got up. Only then did he realize, he had nothing on!! Quickly, he got dressed and brought Hermione's clothes onto the bed.

"Don't want her getting up like me." Harry thought.

Harry went down and started on his Ice Charm again, after an hour, he finally got the hang of it. Ron then came down.

"Hey mate, why did you have the drapes around your bed?" Ron asked as soon as he saw Harry.

"Oh, umm, I put them up to dress and forgot to move them, I fell asleep too quick." Harry answered, hoping Ron would believe him.

"Oh, could have sworn...nevermind." Ron said, hoping Harry wouldn't think what he thought might have happened.

1 by 1 the other 3 came down.

"So, what are we going to do on our big day of no classes?" Harry asked when they were all down.

"I think I might just stay in and read a bit, probably do my essay for Snape, I feel too swore to go anywhere." Hermione said, giving Harry a look. Harry knew instantly that she was blaming him. Ron just looked at them both with a strange glance.

"Well, I guess I'll go to the Library." Aleasha said, giving Logan a quick look.

"Yeah, same here, gotta get a few books out, getting bored with mine." Logan said, saving himself any embarrassment.

So the 5 went their seperate ways. Ron went off to do "stuff" he said. Logan and Aleasha went to the Library, aparrently to read, Hermione stayed in the Common Room in the chair and Harry went off to do things he felt he needed to do.

As Logan and Aleasha were heading down to the Library, who of all people could they run into? No one but Malfoy of course, by himself.

"Look at what we got here, a mudblood and blood traiter, who would have thought I could run into you on my wonderful day off." Malfoy said as soon as he saw them.

"Shove off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." Logan said, walking right past him.

"I have to disagree, if you are in a good enough mood to hang with something so low as a mudblood, I think you can handle me." Malfoy said sneering his awful sneer again.

"STOP calling her that, or I will make you pay." Logan yelled.

"What are you gonna do? Be a bad boy and pull out your wand?"

"Fine, have it your way!" Logan said as he pulled his wand out.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy cried out.

"Protego." Logan said blocking the the spell easilly. Then, "Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's wand went flying.

"Accio wand." Logan quickly said as Malfoy's wand came to him.

"There, I have just proven that you are as worthless as your father Malfoy, so shove off for once."

"You will regret ever doing that Porter."

"Not so sure I will." Logan said as he and Aleasha went off to the Library.

When they finally got there, Logan got a few books out and started reading as Aleasha started on her essay for Snape. When they came out, they were once more holding hands and talking about what they should do tomarrow, as it was their first trip to Hogsmede finally.

"Hmm, I think we should just go into the ThreeBroomSticks for a drink, what do you think honey?" Aleasha asked sweetly.

"I would have to say I agree, got nothing else to do...except maybe go to Zonko's for a few things." Logan said, giving Aleasha a kiss.

They went back to the Common Room and sat on the couch and started kissing some more. They didn't even notice Hermion and Harry were both gone. Ron had just come back, talking with Lavender. When suddenly, something came soaring in through the window, right in front of Logan and Aleasha.

Distracted by the sudden entrance, Logan and Aleasha finally split apart, looking at the bird.

"Hey, its Lemur!" Logan said, getting up and detaching the note.

Opening the note, Logan read it aloud:

Dear Logan,

Hope you are having a good time back at school, it's pretty lame at home without you of course. I was wondering if you would like to come to my house today, I have already talked to DumbleDore, he said as long as you talk to him first, you are free to come till classes start again on Monday. Hope to see you soon.

Love,

Mom and Dad

"Well, how about it guys?" Logan asked them.

"Hmm, all 5 of us? If so, then sure, getting bored here anyway." Ron said.

"Sounds good to me." Aleasha said.

"Cool, well when Harry and Hermione come down I'll ask them." Logan said looking around the Common Room." Does anyone know what they have been doing for so long?"

"Plenty of things come into my head, but I don't want to believe any of them till I know they are true." Ron said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

When Harry and Hermione finally came back down, Logan asked them if they wanted to come with him to his house. They both agreed and so they all went down to Dumbledore's office to tell him. When they reached the entrance...they were stuck.

"Umm, does anyone know the password?" Ron asked looking around.

"Hmm, let me try." Harry said."Fizzing whizbee...chocolate frog...mushroom cloud...lemon drops..."

Suddenly, the stones moved out of the way, allowing the 5 to pass.

"How did you know the password?" Logan asked, confused.

"I didn't...I just said all the old passwords I remembered." Harry answered, smiling.

When they finally reached Dumbledore's office, they knocked.

"Come in." A low voice said.

Harry came in first, followed by Hermione, who was holding his hand, Ron, then Logan and Aleasha.

"Ahh, hello, to what do I owe this surprise? Perhaps you are here because you received word from your parents Logan?"

"Yes sir, we decided that we want to go, of course, if it's okay with you sir." Logan answered, looking at the old man.

"Of course, if you wish, you can go right now."

"Umm, actually, we need to pack quick."

"Right, right, well go and pack, come back, and I will have a portkey ready for you."

"Thanks sir, we will hurry."

With that, they went to their dorms and packed quick.

"Harry, no one...knows...about last night do they?" Hermione asked Harry when they were in the Common Room, they had packed quick.

"Don't worry, no one knows yet, but I think Logan might have figured it out." Harry answered.

When they finally all got done packing, they went up to Dumbledore's office again.

"Welcome back, as I said, the portkey is here. Just 1 finger will do of course." Dumbledore said as they came in.

Touching the porkey, they all felt the similar sensation of being yanked behind the ear and were lifted off and away from Dumbledore's office. When they finally hit ground again they heard someone.

"Welcome back honey! It's great to have you home!"


End file.
